


Camp

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [83]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You want to set up camp? It’s been a long day? Here’s as good as anywhere else.”Character: KremWarning: rabbit being eater, so if you’re vegetarian/vegan/pescatarian, sorry!





	Camp

“You want to set up camp? It’s been a long day? Here’s as good as anywhere else.” Krem looks around the area, he’s right. It’s flat ground, tree coverage, sheltered from the worst of the wind. Near a stream for washing. You’d been hunting for the Inquisition for a good few days. Your feet hurt, you back hurt, and you were ready to get back.

But getting back took time. The two of you probably had another few days left before you were back at Skyhold. It wasn’t so bad though. Krem was funny to be around and he roasted rabbits quite well. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll set up the tents, you set up the fire?” He nods back at you, eyes smiling and you smile back before grabbing the rolled up tents. 

It takes a while, but the two of you work together to set the camp up and its not long before your sat in front of a fire together, watching a rabbit turn on the spit. Krem knows how to cook them well so they’re not so stringy.

“I can’t wait for a bath.” You sigh out, watching the flames. You miss warm baths, lovely scented oils, bubbles. You miss relaxing and unwinding. You also miss soft beds. 

“That’s what you’re missing most? A bath?”

“Yeah, what about you?” 

“Mead. The tavern is a good place to eat, drink and be merry.”

“Mmmm, you do seem to stay there quite a lot.” 

“What can I say, i’m a cultured man.”


End file.
